Movable actuator heads are used, for example, in the form of pivotable shearing heads in electric razors. The mobility of the shearing head is intended to bring about the effect of better contact on the skin surface during shaving, in order in this way to achieve the most optimum possible shaving result.
DE 36 10 736 A1, for instance, discloses an electric shaver with a shearing head system which is pivotably mounted in relation to the housing of the shaver. The shearing head system is set in an oscillating vibrational movement via a drive pin by an electric motor arranged in the housing. During shaving, the shearing head system also performs a passive pivoting movement, i.e., the shearing head system is forced by pressing on the skin surface into a pivoting position which is respectively prescribed by the geometrical situation pertaining. The shearing head system is designed in such a way that, during shaving, as far as possible the entire usable shearing surface constantly comes into contact with the skin surface.